<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent As Snow by Purebloodpony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187144">Silent As Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purebloodpony/pseuds/Purebloodpony'>Purebloodpony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rough Sex, ghost - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purebloodpony/pseuds/Purebloodpony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A liaison in the woods begins hot and heavy for Pansy but leaves her chilled to the bone with the first snowfall. Mysterious footprints and a cryptic message will send her and her friends deep into the woods in search of a child killer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent As Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/gifts">Lioness_Snake</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N This story is AU and takes part in the 6th year. I wrote this last year with the help of my wonder co-conspirator Lioness_Snake. It’s finally making its debut. </p>
<p>Silent As Snow<br/> After the Spring you shall find him<br/>After the snow leaves the hill<br/>After the Spring you shall find him<br/>'Til then there's no grave to fill<br/>‘Edward’ by American Murder </p>
<p>Coming to Haven</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black leather boots crunched through the autumn leaves, golds, reds, browns, as Pansy made her way down the damp twisting trail. Half skipping in her three-inch heels. Not an easy feat. Her thoughts wandered to the dark-haired boy, waiting up ahead. Her parents would never approve, and her friends, well her friends, would be shocked, horrified, appalled, or any and all of those things.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Dappled sunlight through the dense foliage gave way to the long shadows of the coming darkness. With no fear in her footsteps, Pansy drew her wand to light the path. Her latest paramour should be at the next clearing. The trail brought her deeper into the woods. The chattering of birds grew faint. Heavy silence drifted over her until there was nothing left but her own soft steps. Her pace slowed as the ground became uneven. The last thing she wanted was to trip over a root.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Stars began to dot the sky, and through a break in the trees, Pansy spotted the dim outline of the crescent moon. No fear of werewolves tonight. Still, she gripped her wand a bit tighter as her mind crept to other nefarious creatures that lurked in the Forbidden Forest. Gasping as a bramble snatched at her cloak. Visions of giant spiders suddenly at the forefront of her mind, she shook away the panic rising, lifted her chin, and marched on. He was worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giggling to herself, just her mind playing tricks. Nerves, she supposed. The anticipation the sneaking away for a clandestine tryst with a boy from another house. No, not just another house, but a Gryffindor. It was absurd, but he was perfect. Best of all, Draco would be furious. If this worked out, it would be an epic scandal, and Pansy loved a good scandal.<br/> Pansy took a deep breath; this was only their fourth date. No sense in jumping ahead. They had kissed, but not just a kiss. It had been searing, breath-stealing, heart-pounding, toes curling, up against the castle wall kind of kiss. He was edgy, a real bad boy. The kind that could make a girl’s heart pound and her knickers wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The charmed coin in her hand began to glow. She was close. Pansy stepped out of the trees and into a clearing. Smiling at the path of red rose petals leading to a little cabin in the center of the meadow. He was perfect. She squealed, clapping her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled out her compact and checked the dark red on her lips. Flawless. Tousled jet- black hair in a sharp bob angled with her jawline. Pansy loosened her robes, just wide enough to get a peek at the red acromantula silk corset. She took a deep breath and ducked her head through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A simple expansion charm on the cabin opened it up to the size of her shared bedroom at school and decorated to resemble a cozy cabin. A crackling fire warmed the inside, champagne sat in a bucket of ice next to the strawberries and clotted cream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was perfect, except it was empty. Pansy pursed her lips, automatically thinking this was a trick. If so, she was going to have to bury a body or maybe even two. On the other hand, if it was a trick, it was an elaborate one. She needed to stop jumping to conclusions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This wasn’t a trick; he was just late. That was all. She poured herself a glass, dunking a strawberry in the champagne, and moved to the oversized couch near the fire. Pulling off her tall boots before tucking her legs beneath her, she opened her robes a bit more. Closing her eyes, she brought the ripe fruit to her lips, letting out a sigh, delicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little smile crept to her lips as she heard footsteps outside. A shadow fell against the wall, too small to be him. Someone must have followed her. That little smile turned feral with thoughts of hexing the toe rag that dared to interrupt her little liaison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy twirled her wand between her fingers and silently slipped off the couch. Tip toed to the door and pressed an ear against the wall. A second set of footsteps approached, and she heard the soft giggle of a child. First years! She would murder the little bastards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two shadows, now three. Their laughter floating in the night air. Pansy threw open the door, fully prepared to scare the pants off the brats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last bits of sunlight had retreated, and darkness settled on the forest. Pansy stepped out into the empty clearing, the light from her wand glowed blue, her breath rising in a mist. Silence surrounded her, and Pansy narrowed her eyes. Someone was playing games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Treetops rustled as the wind picked up, leaves tumbled and danced across the ground as the air grew even colder. Ghosts or Fairies, she thought as she pulled her cloak tight and stepped back inside the tent, “Where the bloody hell are you, Harry?” She wondered out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy refilled her glass and resumed her perch on the sofa. She kept the cloak wrapped tightly this time. Chilled to the bone. Pansy knocked back her champagne and wished for tea. Better yet, a firewhisky. Digging around in her little black bag, Pansy pulled out her small silver flask and took a long pull.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The heat from the fire slowly crept back into her body, and Pansy let her robes drop open, revealing the cleavage of her perfect tits. Stretching out her long stocking-clad legs, she settled into the sofa. She was getting bored. The whisky warmed her body, and she shrugged out of her cloak and lay back. The red silk of her bodice left nothing to the imagination, sheer and clinging to her breasts. Pansy traced her nipples with her fingertips, giving them a pinch. Harry had better show up soon. Draping her leg over the back of the sofa. Pansy let her fingers slide down her body to the garter belt holding up the black silk stockings. French tipped nails tickled the inside of her thigh. Slowly she traced the outline of her red lace panties. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Starting without me?” Harry watched her from across the room. She looked delicious. A Slytherin meeting up voluntarily with a Gryffindor and not just anyone but the chosen one, now that’s what he called gutsy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re late, and I was getting bored,” She slid a finger under the edge of her silk thong before bringing it to her lips, her tongue darting out to lick the dampness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naughty witch,” Harry crossed the room, dropping between her thighs. The scent of her arousal intoxicating, he caught her hand in his, sucking her fingers into his mouth. “Fucking tasty, Witch.” His eyes widened with appreciation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry buried his nose in the red lace, sucking at her hard clit through the silk. The little Pureblood princess drove him mad, “Is this for me?” He asked, nipping at the inside of her thighs and licking at the dampness that grew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Harry pushed the silk aside and slid two fingers inside her. Slick and willing, Pansy rocked her hips against his hand while he softly licked her sensitive nub, sucking and nibbling. While she squirmed beneath him. He pinned her legs to the side, holding her down as the witch came undone beneath him. Harry stopped as her legs began to tremble, crawling up her body to capture her mouth. Tangling his tongue with hers, hot and welcoming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sat up and pulled her into his lap to straddle his legs. He wanted to explore every part of her. Her hands were in his hair, tearing the buttons from his shirt, pulling his cock free of his trousers. And her mouth. Her sassy, smart assed mouth was leaving light kisses along his jaw, down his neck. He gasped as she sucked his nipple into her mouth and trailed her tongue down ……. Down. Dropping to her knees between his legs, the Princess of Slytherin sucked the head of his cock. Now that was a sight to behold. Her greedy eyes told him she desperately wanted him. Harry entangled his fingers in her silky black locks. “Fuck me… Luv… So good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Manicured nails cupped his balls. Harry threw his head back, breathing hard as that sharp, wicked tongue of hers licked the length of his cock, twirling over the head, her blood-red lips kissed and teased. Pansy stopped as Harry’s legs began to tremble. His fingers raked her hair as he tried to pull her lips back down to his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t stop,” He hissed through his teeth, “Please, Baby……, please don’t stop.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not done with you, ‘O’ Chosen one,” Straddling his lap once more. She positioned herself, and slowly, ever so agonizingly slow, she lowered herself onto his length.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Harry grasped her hips, pulling her down. His hands ran up her back and into her hair, capturing her mouth once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> She rocked in his lap, grinding in little circles as if she wanted him to explode. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Harry steadied his breathing, Quidditch statistics, Aunt Petunia, Hermione’s hair, none of it was working. Her quivering cunt grasping at his cock and full bollocks. He was ready to shoot his junk inside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Bounce, Luv, jiggle those tits.” And Pansy had a damn fine set. She could poke his eyes out with those nipples. Harry came hard as she bounced. Pansy leaned back, offering him her breast to suckle. He could do that some other time. For now, he needed to assert a little domination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grabbed her hips and rolled off the sofa, landing first to soften the fall. He flipped them over, tired of being on the bottom. He was ready to fuck this witch into the floorboards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On your knees, my little Witch, I want you from behind,” He watched her turn around hungrily. When she was on all fours, he lined himself up. Her dripping slit guiding him in eagerly. “Oh, fuck yeah.” He snapped his hips, pounding away at her. Soft and loving saved for another session. Tonight, he was all Lion, and he would have his little serpent quivering on his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry knew she liked dominance. She gave off all signals, and he hoped he wasn’t wrong. He pulled her up against his chest, his fingers curling around her throat as she leaned back against him. The other hand cupped her perky breast, pinching at her flesh. “Next time, you wait for me.” He growled in her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Yes, Harry. Oh, Morgana, yes.” Pansy, she panted and sobbed as he fucked her cunt like a rabid dog. She was right about Harry. He could assert his power. This wasn’t just any run of the mill Gryffindor. Harry had a dark streak, and it was slithering to the surface. Her vision swam, and pulses pounded in her neck where his fingers pressed into flesh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry tipped her head back, his lips and teeth found hers, and he nipped at her bottom lip. Sucking on them as she fought for a breath. He released her nipple and flicked her sensitive nub until her cunt quivered, milking his cock. His fingers loosened the hold on her neck, and he continued to kiss and suck at her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy’s eyes’ fluttered open, and Harry whispered into her ear,” On your knees, Luv, and you can finish sucking my cock.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ooOoo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy smiled, giggling softly to herself, her fingers tangled in dark unruly curls. Harry had fallen asleep half under her, his cock still deep inside her, his head tucked against her chest, nipple in his mouth. The red silk of her negligee lay tattered around the room. Said room appeared to be in the same condition as her negligee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Pansy didn’t remember how the table broke, or the lamp, or even how they ended up wrapped together in front of the fireplace. But there she was, with the Chosen One sound asleep, sucking on her tit. Harry fucking Potter. Gods, was she crazy? Draco would have fits. Fuck Draco, she happened to know damned well he fancied Hermione perfect fucking Granger.<br/> Harry nuzzled her breast, pulling her tighter into his arms, and she could feel his cock grow hard. Harry was not like the other boys. Power smoldered just under the surface. Silently she thanked Professor Snape. Without him, she wouldn’t be wrapped around a Lion.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco had fired the first insult that day in class, sending a jagged barb at Hermione. Harry followed up with a shot at her. ‘Pug-nose Parkinson’ and then he barked at her as if she were a crup. More insults flew, escalating to hexs. The next thing she knew, Professor Snape was assigning detention on a Saturday of all things. Pairing her up with Harry for the day. Draco, of course, grinning like a loon at hearing, he would get to spend the entire day tormenting his favorite muggleborn. Sometimes she wondered what she ever saw in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had talked to her that day, smiled at her as they collected potions ingredients at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Then he did something no respecting Slytherin would have done. He apologized. Gryffindors wore their hearts on their sleeves, and Pansy admired his boldness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Combing her fingers through his dark curls, she made up her mind right then and there. She liked Harry. She liked his scar and his big cock, and his sharp green eyes, and her friends could just fuck off. Pansy levitated a quilt from the sofa over them both and closed her eyes. The crackling of the fire and Harry softly snoring quickly lulled her to sleep. Safely tucked in Harry’s embrace.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shadow fell against the wall, and the sounds of footsteps yanked her from sleep, “Harry,” She whispered, “Someone’s outside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stirred but didn’t wake, moaning softly as he nestled against her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry……..Harry wake up…..someone….someone…” Pansy’s breath caught in her throat. The temperature in the room plummeted, and outside she heard the crunching of leaves beneath tiny feet. Shadows danced against the tent wall, giggling and twirling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry please wake up,” Pansy pulled her arm out from under his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi! What the bloody hell, woman!” he yelped as his head hit the rug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sshhhh, listen……. Something is outside.” She whispered against his ear, burrowing underneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The fire still crackled, and she could hear the pounding of her heart, but outside silence had fallen, not a night bird or so much as a cricket chirping.<br/>Harry kissed her forehead, “Maybe you were dreaming Luv, I don’t hear anything now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you yelping like a little girl probably scared them off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll check it out, and when I return, I’m going to give that sharp tongue of yours something useful to do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry reached for his wand in his discarded trousers, “Did you say something or someone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something. Maybe ghosts? Sounds like mischievous children, so be careful please, it could be Fairies, “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not afraid of Fairies Luv,” Harry smiled and kissed her, “Or ghost children for that matter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurry back, I’m cold,” She pouted as he stood to pull up his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air. It was late October; clouds had moved in, covering the forest in a heavy fog. Harry lifted his wand and cast a ‘Homenum revelio’. Nothing, no giggles, no shadows, no footsteps, just the drip, drip, drip of condensation in the trees. He might be brave, but he wasn’t stupid. Harry backed up through the door and shut it, adding wards this time. He didn’t want his little beauty to get distracted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, he planned on taking it slow. Memorizing the curves of her body, she reminded him of the Black Mamba he had seen at the London Zoo, pale skin, dark eyes, deadly, and beautiful.</p>
<p>ooOoo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy had groaned in protest, “The sun is not even up yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Harry popped up, exclaiming he was late. He forgot Quidditch practice this morning. He apologized profusely and swore he would make it up to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling up on one elbow, she watched Harry pull on his trousers. Pansy smiled her sweetest smile, “Run along, Luv. I’m fine. I’ll see you, later……………Lunch?” He would owe her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lunch, by the lake in secret? Or are we making this official and blowing everyone’s mind?” Harry grinned mischievously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy thought for just a second, “Fuck em’. Lunch in the Great Hall. It’s official then?” Her heart fluttered with anxiety. It was faster than she had anticipated, more accustomed to the long drawn out, maybe we will and maybe we won’t of Slytherin boys. She liked this Lion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry crossed the room, dropping down to scoop her into his arms, sealing the deal with a searing kiss, “Officially mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That little Weasley is going to be furious,” Pansy giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which one?” He smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ooOoo<br/>The sun was high when Pansy finally rose from her warm blankets. Her elf brought a small breakfast and a change of clothing. She freshened up and decided it was time to head back to the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Sometime in the night, snow had fallen. Silently dusting the ground, reminding her of powdered sugar. Harry’s footprints disappeared where he took off on his broom. Hairs prickled at the back of her neck as she spotted a second set, smaller. They approached from a heavy thicket and stopped at the window of the cabin. Whoever it was had watched them last night.<br/>She would get to the bottom of this little mystery. Pansy reached into the little black bag at her side and pulled out a mummified finger. It belonged to her great, great grandmother. Crouched on the cold ground, she drew a circle. Dragging the nail of the bent finger through the snow and mud. She whispered her song into the icy wind. Arranging the bones. The feathers of a raven and the teeth of a serpent. A drop of her blood from the vial around her neck, sizzling as it hit the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy kept her head down. She could feel the breath of the spirit against her skin. It surprised her at how easily this one responded. It had something to say. She raised her eyes to meet the face of the footprints. He was small, pale, naked, and bloody. Sunken eyes told of torture, his death a brutal end. He shimmered in front of her, flickering in the sunlight. His mouth opened as he tried to speak. Dirt tumbled from his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you following me?” Pansy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spirit stretched out a grubby little hand, dropping a key into the circle. ‘Tear the roots up from the floor,’ It whispered through broken lips and disappeared in a gust of wind. Snow swirled in its wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy gathered her bones, feathers, and teeth, returning them to their case along with the finger. For a moment, she held the key between her fingertips before clenching it in her fist. Her eyes rolled back, fluttering the images began to flash, pictures of the past in brilliant color. Pale light flickered through floorboards above her head. Her mouth tasted of copper and dirt, and a heavy wave of fear washed over her, leaving her gasping for air. Pansy dropped the key into her bag. Her hands shook as her fingers found the silver flask. Draining it in one go. She shivered taking a cleansing breath before marching back toward the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking she might need help with this ghost, she would start by looking for Daphne, a fellow necromancer. “Tear the roots up from the floor,” Pansy mulled over what the little boy had gurgled. Her mouth still tasted of blood and dirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would begin her search with the surrounding forest. Maybe close to where Harry had set up the cabin. Her boots crunching the leaves beneath the dusting of snow as the little footprints melted away under the pale winter sun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>